The use of optical signals in communication systems is generally known. One example of the use of optical signals is the fiber optic trunk lines used by the telephone company. Such systems typically transfer optical signals over many kilometers from an optical transmitter in a first central switching office to an optical receiver in a second central switching office.
Further, a number of optical protocols have been developed (e.g., SONET) for use within optical transmission systems (e.g., OC24, OC48, etc.). Such protocols support the use of a number of logical control and subscriber channels all transparently operating within a single optical signal. Other technologies (e.g., WDM) have also been developed that allow the simultaneous use with a number of optical signals (carriers) within a single optical fiber.
While such technologies are effective, they are still dependent upon the effectiveness of the modulation and demodulation processes. Where the modulation and demodulation processes allow for the introduction of noise, a practical limit exists in the ability to improve the speed of such processes. Accordingly, a need exists for means for eliminating or reducing the introduction of noise during the modulation and demodulation processes.